My first story
by QueenBastetforrealz
Summary: My first story ever, it's kinda terrible. It's sort of a Warriors clone.(You'll see the idea of Warriors everywhere-Though i don't use there characters.)


The Outside world.

I cleaned a shiny black paw,underneath my skin in burned and boiled . arthritis has taken over my legs and and Baryshnikov attacked his tail,which too,was burning.

"Would you Stop?" I hissed,staring at the kittens that ducked away from an inviable then decided to attack Bary playfully.

Was i ever like that?Will i be like that again?I purr as he went through his memories of Kaga and to,the sassy she-cat that had beat up Gandalf,her last daughter at the house.

Speaking of the trouble making gray she-cat ,she strode over to the play fighting remembered when she was just a young loved to play with the one upwalker,the house owner's kit.A knew better to play with _THAT_ one.

Though the girl helped,a lot ,with things like jumping,he knew better that to sit on the girl's lap to wanted you to question is, what did you say?

Gandalf was named so by the color of her ?Maybe Gandalf means grey in there attacked Cleo's tail and fan of with a calico kitten chasing after.

Bary leaped after and charged to Panzer,who was hiding away from it's his agreed with Gohan about getting picked and Panz get into a kitten fight,cute.

Cleo is a calico,mostly white other than her there's the foot,its got a black spot even the pad was toe and claw in the spot was right?

Baryish is a black _She-cat_ with white toes and crotch Overwalkers though that she was a tried her best to show that she was a she,they could not really tell!She even tried telling them!

Panzer is a big black and white fluff 's scared of his own his smaller sisters,who are much who had started to act like me , was ten times braver then the other two put together!

Gandalf,who had lived with Gohan sense she was born was a was named after Gandalf,something from a show,whatever that is,because she was gray.

Gandalf's mother Sassy had five kittens,two black and two Tortoiseshell ,then grey little Gandalf!Sass was a name was once Daisy,but she was no Daisy so the twowalkers changed her name.

Then there is me ,a fat black cat with yellow eyes.I had been with them for ten years. I knew all about the house of twowalkers.I had pleasant memories with the young kit,her Herir?hiri?No Tahiri.

The young kit that Gandalf had attached herself and Ashes started hating her after 's was when she stuffed him in a 's?No clue.

I had not so pleasant memories with her as 's leave that alone and go to Zoe,the youngest twowalker Evil a cat sees her it justs knows to stay or expect the chokehold of no return.

The eldest kit right now name's can hardly put these names together cause they sound like he is the same as the though he tried to help ashes out of the dror,it got his tail tip smashed.

There was Nesha,the house dog,dummer than a box of now Mother was taking her out,though _The_ squirrel threw nuts at happened that the Squrrel's name was .

Mother and Nick were the same as were kind and respected what a cat wanted. Unless it was a did not have one and Nick didn't really want to be sat ?

Once Mother came back in with Ne she came into the kitchen and told me about the squirrel. "It wants my ears!" Nesha starts "You don't understand!The squirrel just wants my ears!"

"Really?" Asks Gandalf attacking Ne's tail from where she sat on the freezer. "That _Squirrel_ has a name is fits."

"Nuts?Yes!Yes!It fits!It fits!" Ne barked loudly,see the box of rocks that's in her brain has just kicked in "He throws Nuts and he's Crazy!Nuts fits."

Gandalf jumped away when Nene's head shot up as she went to go "talk" to they here is are as dumb as yells at us when she leaves every does that beast go?

I watch some bird fly about around the was it like to be be out of this a bird, the free thing.A yummy thing, an ancatchable thing.I push myself down from the microwave to the windowsell and push the kittens out my way to eat.

The food was nothing like a mouse,dry and tasteless.I kept not?There was no reason not life was the same thing over and over day, every hour.

i left my food dish and jumped down from where i could on the i landed pain pined in my small paws.I walk over to Mother who had her face lit up by her mini lightbox.

I want to be free,I think to myself,then realize i think this every ,my mother Sooten, and my brother Uub are kittens me and Gandalf are not.I want to run without any pain.I want to feel the wind in my fur where there is a color.

 _I want to be you wait._ I think _I'm going outside!Wait how?_ The Nesha chases after Baryish and Cleo then stops when they climb the course!Nesha! "Nesha!Come here _Doggie woggie!Who's a_ _ **good**_ _Dodge?_ "

"I AM!I AM!" Cried the dog and ran for Mother who looked at the dog funny when she she came over to me. Angry for being tricked "What do you want?I was chasing is so important?"

"Do you want to go outside?" I ask,i knew that it was a yes allready but i asked "I need help getting you help me you can need a distraction."

"You want me to cause trouble?"Asked the Dog,Gandalf was leading the kittens to this conversation,Her ears laid back and her teeth bared "Cause i can cause you talk to the We yet?They sorry-She does not look happy at all."

"You want to free us?" Asked Cleo,she had been born in the wild world so she was keen to go back. Panzer on the other hand did not "Wait what?Things could kill us!we could die in that second that we try to leave!"

"You three will be will i." Gandalf growled,she just hated that i had said nothing to her. She was about to speak when cleo came up with an idea. "We could go under the out our plan without looking weird."

"Good idea." And with that i squeezed myself the five cats were settled Nesha laid down sideways,half her head could be seen. "Now i have a opens the door,Ne distracts them and we bolt,Ne Tries to run 'll have to pelt if you want to escape."

" can't leave one behind though so what if one of us gets picked up?Like you?" Gandalf asks,it was in the way she spoke that said she was noting my fat. "You're _Fat._ Not _Healthy_ and have _Arthritis._ "

"I'll claw em.I have to.I can't stand it here anymore.I want to leave."I say, _I want to leave so i'll find away_ I think _If i stay i would have nobody Gandalf and the the kindest cat ever know._ "I'll find a lets wait by the should be here soon."

When the door was opened The kittens were in the lead,Baryish then behind them,pushing Panz had rammed herself into the opening door,causing it to swing went with it.I used all of my energy to escape.

The kittens and Gandalf were waiting underneath a i got there they pressed themselves against me and held me paws where on fire and a knot had tied it's self in my stoach.

We got pretty far when we got lost.A huge Thunderpath lay before our hardly heard anything but the roaring sounds of the Twoleg eating monsters.

Twolegs had many ,as i said,Upwalkers,only ones who _love_ ,Overwalkers,Twowalkers,House owners,There were most likely more,but he never tried to keep track.

Monsters had only two names. Monsters and Devouring have killed thousands,the monsters. They started calling them for what they and eat.

They were fixing to just walk away when I got pounced growls,definitely a she,right in my left and the kittens reeked with fear "Patch er _hello_ i forgot to say we were _Leaving._ "

" ya doin out ya Home?" Patch growled her claws sinling deep within my hurt only to have her standing on my voice was scratched up and she had a werid accent. "Ello?Answer me question."

"Were leaving could stay any Leave us alone!Gohan has arthritis!" Gandalf plead staying far away from the she cat on my back. "Oh Relly?Whot did ya leave for then?"

"I wanted to die away from that house" I say trying to get to my paws.I push up,my paws burn as i do,unable to hold both me and the she-cat pinning me. "Ah i wont some elp?Noghtmare could elp"

"Right Noghtmare could elp." I say as she jumps off my i did she attacked me claws out!She hissed as she swiped. "How dare ya make fun er me wike dat."

"Sorry!" cried Gandalf,Patch was much older than Gandalf much younger than should i care about what she said? _Well she is musled._ So for no reson i sat up and meowed "Ops did i try your accent for myself?I'm sorry!It was nowhere close!I thought i was speaking dog!"

Gandalf slamed her face into the earth and Cleo,Bary and Panz hid behind snarled and walked of.I did not expect to be found,but we did get by another cat.

"HIDE!" cried the small white tom the moment we saw shoved us under the bushes near a wall close to the ground that _i_ could then Tahiri came around the corner and saw the the white tom.

She yelled at the white tom who easily jumped the looked sad,then she sat up against the wall and _cried._ I wanted to come out and cheer her up like normal but if i did i would have to go back.

Then her words became clear.I understood what she wanted to tell me and my group. "Why did you run away now?Why do before?Why did it have to be when i opened the door.I understand you want to be why did you have to run away when _I_ opened the door?"

Then i realize,at home there was only luce and home rats that threaten to bite our tails meow was out before i could stop it "I'm so _Sorry_ i couldn't stand it anymore."

She sat there for a long while after i someone she dragged her lower paws behind her and just was a sad sight for all of us,now we just wanted to pet us.

When The white Tom came back he held a mouse.A really big one dropped it at our feet. " you Fat need less food then the get grass."

"What?" i ask as i watch the others devore the is yummy i wanted a bite even though my stomach hissed at the thought of eating anything.

"You're too you want to survive you need to be skinner." The white tom meowed,when he continued he looked over the wall. "I saw Patch get Leo and before i talked to and after."

"Sass?" Gandalf asked looking dead at The white looked at her and looked at me then back at the dead she asked "You knew my mother?"

"Your mother?That can't be." The white tom said looking down at his paws "Sass went to the could have had any kits."

"She was my had me and my four brothers and sisters before she went to the cutter." Gandalf snarled then continued "Are you stupid?Have you talked to her recently _noname?_ "

"Noname?Hey you never asked for my name!" Snarled the and the other kitten's fur goes straight hides behind Gandalf,bringing Bary on the other hand attacked the white tom,just as Sass came from behind the as he hisses "YOU STUPID FLUFFBALL!"

"Who are you calling a stupid fluffball?" asked Sass,snarling at the she saw Gandalf and me purred and rubbed her head with she was the kittens she puffed. "Your Chocolate's?The Chocolate point siamese?"

"What's mine?" asked a Queen that was behind the wall was another set of toms,one completely black the other white and pale ginger.

"Your missing kits." Sass said pointing to Panz and to where the white tom and Cleo

queen pulled Cleo away from the tom as she said "Yes. Twolegs took em!Eh you doing fighting with a kit?"

Snow huffed and the new cats came filing under the last cat was saw Snow and looked away as soon as she saw and the black tom carried a mouse which they did the same thing as Snow feed them and not me.

. . .

We got pretty far before we had to were trees everywhere but you could still see Upwalkers and and Nightmare were the two non named toms.

Leo belonged to had a sister named had a patch of white fur on her was the only thing or home her really was talking them to his home.

Snow walked next to Patch,Cleo and Bary walked with walked next to walked next to at the front Leo and Nightmare walked together. Nothing was happening.

"Gohan." Panzer mewed looking up at i looked down i saw how tired he i stoped. "Hold on" I said and dropped down into a horrible crouch.

"Climb up"I order,he does and i stand back cats stared at me. _What's the problem?I'm was tired._ I start walking again.

. . .

Soon we got to the small cavern welcomed us was her mate Tabbz that was not as happy to see more cats. They had two kits Cookie and Maple who lived at the nearby house.

When we hunkered down for the night i could though everything hurt. Then i hear the three of them talking,about us.I closed my eyes and acted asleep and even controlled my breathing.

"There asleep."Nightlight meowed looking over the tired cats (I saw her before i closed my eyes). Me, Gandalf, Panzer,Cleo,Leo and Baryshnikov ,had collars. Patch, Snow, Chocolate, and Sassy did not.

"Good." Nightmare said his voice scratchy. Tabz growled from a ways away from me,close to Coco and Sass. "We need these have given us a reason to we need to move on."

"I agree." Nightlight and Tabz meowed in unison.A new voice entered the was light like a it was none of our three. "Storm will have her kittens know the one that passed us buy?I know just buy how big her belly is."

"Ah yes!Maple!Meet our new group. Could you leave the fifty twowalkers to come home?" Tabz asked,not caring much about Maple's hissed at Tabz,or at another Tabz hissed.

" group near by has caused a lot for us Kittypets." Maple voice had was a shuffle of paws and she talked once more "I'm not leaving the others who live at the one house need troublemakers attack us if we wonder out are yards!"

With that paw steps told me that someone had walked were more pawsteps and swishes of tails,before the cavern had no sound. "Nightmare why did Tabz follow Maple?Its not like he'll find .I've made the wrong choice."

"GoodNight Nightlight" Nightmare meowed sighed and a shuffling noise marked her curling up. Nightlight meowed "Night Night Nightmare."

 _What a i've heard do i get to meet her?Cookie too._ I wonder _.I want to know what there talking group?You mean that there are groups of wild cats?_

I fall deep into my that i fall asleep dreaming about hunting and being think that i,the fat cat of the household had once been skinny was enough.

When i was born we lived in another "state".Sooten tried to explain to us about "humans" and there weird understood the rest did not.

Sooten explained that the "humans" could not keep all of a upset asked if he could stay while the rest of us panicked.

Sooten explained that this was not her the became panicked,could he not stay to hear his mother's stories?When they chose us we were Sooten and Uub ran away.

I had become sad and Depressed,I was They got Kaga,Tahiri had been really young had named him,he was much like a like a Mom to Ashes.

After a while we got Ashes,he looked like Gandalf but much three of us were could get better only ,Tahiri and Justin were just as happy as us.I was no longer depressed.

Then Kaga died,it was a seriously sad time for us,it was for them Ashes died,he did in his sleep.I became depressed and unhappy again.

Soon we got a new cat named was close to having the birth they had her name changed because,well she was no was Gandalf,two sisters and two brothers.

Sass and Gandalf stayed while the others found new homes.I was happy to have new Sass ran away,she had been skinny and now she is plump.

After a while Mother found three small were named Cleo, .And Bary, i'm ten years old or in cat 120 moons.

Too old for me, i don't know how others think about my there a cat older?I wonder how he she.

"Hello sir!Your names Gohan yes?" A female voice asked she sounded weird and and smell drifted around opened his eyes,he was in a small tree viewing a lake. "My name does not does."

"Yes my name is ?" He turned and saw a pretty tortoiseshell with white paws and had dark green eyes and a nick in one ear. "You are important.I can't tell you you don't look like the Gohan they are not what can i say?I have not been born yet!"

"What do you mean?You have not been born?" I ask staring at the obviously live cat before purred and moved to stand beside nodded to the lake. "I don't me!"

"My Great Great Grandmother's Great great Grandmother's great great grandmother's grandmother has not been born." The cat meowed nodding to the lake the back at looked down at her paws and explained "You see the lake has not been forest has not been settled and the moutains have not been are nowhere near the moutains not yet.I may not explain i do i will never happen.I will cause a paradox."

"Then why talk to me?" I ask the she was a good was she and why was she here?Why me?Why was i important?Why did it matter to her? "If i could stop you from existing then why talk to me?"

"Your your stoped hunting causeing the Tribe above to worry."The she cat told cleaned her chest then her to her stared out into the lake. "They asked me to walk your i relized that you were walking your this i must leave."

. . . I woke to Nightlight pushing a paw into the fat that made my belly.I yawned and weary from last night's journey and weirded out by the unsheathed her claws and poked again.

"I'm do you want?I was having a conversation with someone in my dreams." I growl the look around the small Nightlight the dark tabby i saw the night before Maple and a pale brown she-cat with darker flecks. "What do you want?I was sleeping you know."

"Your _fat._ " Said the pale brown she-cat not looking snorted and looked at Maple then too was not in the cave,most likely with the rest of the group. "You can't slept through us setting traning times and hunting you missed brakefast and Lunch."

"Now Cookie,we need to get him less know what he has to do." Nightlight childed looking back to her daughter that had said nothing then to she pushed me in my stomach which gave a boost enough for me to stand.

" Lazy Squirrel." Cookie lead me out the small cave and Maple just kept moving.I could slow because Maple stopped me and i could not move faster because of Cookie.I could not stop because of maple either. After a while Cookie decided to tell me what we were doing. She meowed "Your have to _Walk and not stop walking!_ Sorry buddy!You don't have any dinner today and you have to walk until tomorrow's sun rises!That means when the sun sets then rises."

"What?"I gasped trying hard to to was a little past sunhigh and i had to wait tell sunrise to stop when i was allready esogthed?My paws ached and burned my belly was tied in a knot and my lungs burned.

Maple and Cookie begin to tell me what it means to be called a Lazy squirrel and a mousebrain or stinkest dung i Maple says something about the group.

"Theres the call themselves the Tribe of fast flowing there enemy and ours to the Tribe of Nightstalkers." Maple meowed not changing her turned quickly but went back to her quilted for a she meowed "They terrorize the Kittypets there.I make Nightlight think there worse then they they don't have any boundaries other than nest to each other.I make her think that have many and reinforce them well with tons of bloodshed."

"There really is no big deal with though they took a kit away from a mother." Cookie meowed looking into some bushes as they paw's pads had started to leave scarlet streaks on rough rocks.I wanted to lick them but i could not i could not slow to do so. "They gave it back fine and not name is lives close by and kills kittens."

"Lollop,his mother saw him kill his brother then sent him got scratched a lot and almost died."Maple continued.I let out a gasp though when i took in the breath it hurt like a million claws ripping at them. "Now what else?Poppers!That's it. Poppers is a dog,a nice cool one that helps us hes old and blind and still has a few years left in him i think i'm do you have more?"

"No.I don' ,er right?Could you tell us about you and where you came from?" I look at the bratches on the trees and rember the house in witch i was the trees where the birds nested i say Sooten carying a meal of blackbird. " about my mother?Well after it was just me and Uub,my used to bring dead animals home for us to that really didn't last ran away you see?It was a pretty wooded area with plenty of caught us plenty."

"We were happy,then it was me and i felt i met a cat named Kaga,he was like a mother,yes i said this is why i called Kaga a acted this way to Ashes." I tell them,they keep there pace as i tell them the story of Sass to the new kitten even to now.I tell them about my knowledge of human i knew a lot compared to them.I pour out my life.

By the time the sun set they had started going faster,making me run and talk Maple and Cookie are younge and skinny,i'm old and top speed is faster than went all out pushing me forward making everything ache.

Many times he had to stop talking to try and and Cookie presses stopped only to turn around and go went as fast as they possible could.

I tried so hard not to out of the underbrush behind them a fox came pounding!It's red fur shone in the moonlight for a millisecond when i turned my went faster,i tried to go faster and Maple did to!

The Fox's breath smelled horrible and felt hot against my tail fur. Maple yowled and pushed I stoped my,need to keep my paws from comming of run into a run so fast i thought i was the wind.

The sun's light hit us from behind,hitting the fox before Maple ,me than Cookie. The den appeared ,as if it too was running we were there we slipped inside,it was too small for the Fox to follow.

I collapsed in a nest,Cookie and Maple each took a mouse from the pile that was not there the day ,Bary and Panzer came up to had a mouse,Bary had a Vole and Panz had a Black bird.

"Look what we caught!I caught a mouse!" Cleo boasted around a mouthful of fur ,then looked at Panzer and Bary who held there catches began to purr,before she dropped her catch "Where were you?Panzer jumped into a tree to catch his catch!Baryshnikov caught hers in a bramble patch!I caught mine by the river."

"Oh?i ran form before dusk yesterday to dawn today." I meow wishing that i had been with the kittens instead of with Maple and could eat and i could not.I felt like i died and my belly growled for anything or maybe nothing.

"Hah!" Cried the caught in there little throats as they burst with amusement. Maple started laughing at there little laughs,that caught on to Cookie and started laughing then Nightmare.

Sass and Coco started laughing so hard that even Leo,who seemed not to have sense of humor started everyone else laughing i felt out of place. "Really guys?How is that funny?I'm starving and tireder than that Fox that chased us!"

They laughed harder and made me laugh too. The fox that had been outside had gotten panicked when the laughing started ran off. A layer of happiness clouded the group.

I was so happy,the happy i felt when i met Kaga,then Sassy and when she had her this happiness was a bit different,I lasted longer.

I yawned and curled up,wondering what i would do the following day and how i would make them them happy.I enjoy it when others are happy.I always growled at a growling kitten.

I flipped my tail over my nose.I rember somthing Sooten said about Happiness."Food and water keep you cats can help though are your 't base it on others,only part of your happiness can be another cat or even as these Twolegs." Sooten meowed Sister questioned this once,only once. "Well what if you love them?What if when you're around others that are happy you can't help but be happy and when you're around sad cats you're sad?"

" You want someone to govern your life?Wait,good question" Sooten had looked proud of her daughter. "If you love them,well just a part of your happiness is there' the feelings can get into the travel from cat to cat.I call this clumps of feelings. Though that changes nothing."

Sooten,Uub and… and ...his nameless ...Sister?Yes it was a sister.A name?What was her name?Sooten did you know her name?She always said …. Darling when dressing you.

"Amy,you're leaving.i'll never see you again." Sooten meowed softly,it was when i had been fake sleeping.I wanted some attention but i heard this. "Maybe.I'll run with your brothers."

"Mama?Er Sissy?" Uub had asked,I had opened my eyes to the voices were far away and they looked blurred. " What….you ….about?I saw you,but….Gohan."

"Uub your sister's name is Amy!Were talking about running sweetheart!" Sooten replied quietly she then tilted her head towards my fake sleeping nodded as if she spoke. "You are coming,but this will happen later way later .Gohan….kitty? Wake."

She walked over and prodded the small form that was me then.I had closed my eyes though sent and sound and touch told me she was before me. "He's way he can make it out in the can't going to go without him"

Amy said something but i could hardly hear it.I fuzzed out and went to sleep.I could have gone?I could have spent more time with my family.I would not have met these fun and happy cats who loved themselves as much as there mate and family.

Sooten was right,i don't need to love anyone or need anyone at all to be happy.I was Gohan the happiest non trapped cat to be from that point on was of the times i had been alone and had cool adventures.

Then it was with Kaga and then Ashes to Sass to Gandalf then last to the kittens.I was then skinnyme running with Cookie and he was laughing with his new small group.

He was must be the end to his story!Happy where he was with his small one died or not happily when,i would not let grief in!I AM HAPPY!

. . .

. strock hard in the falling of red Leaf fall,or fall or went straight to Leafbare,Snowfall,Winter,or The falling of the cold.

Me an old fat cat felt the cold in my bones before anyone else felt it in there pelt.I warned a bad dayly running had to become weekly. My complaining became a daily became a clot around the area.

"Why is it so cooollldddd?"I complain to Cleo who had been left behind to make sure i stayed away from the food.I had lost my weight since the time we left,i was skinner.

Still fat,still cold,still growled and hisses at every time he she ws giving him the death's was anoyed,like the was one reson everyone was used to make every laugh!

"Shudup!Shudup!" Snarled angry Cleo,hissing when he jerked away from moved and curled up near the fresh food wished he could eat more than one mouse a week. The rest just for food was grass and ferns and other leaves.

"Fine!I'll be quiet.I'll just tell a story to the corner of the cave!"I snarl back,then shuffle to the corner and talk about my time watching Nut's throw nuts at old Dog freind that hopefully got free.

I hear Cleo's breath even out,she started to sleep.I turn to see her sleeping in a heap that used to be a and Cookie still ran rest of the group was learning and always.

Cleo hated the fact that she had to stay,yesterday it Maple,the day before Tabz,before that Cookie, Nightlight,the first was Nightmare.

I kept saying that i wouldn't need to be watched,yet they kept up with leaving them there. _I used to be trusted_.I thought, _I'll just run laps around the entrance._

But as soon as i was close to the hole Cleo was awake and standing in front of looked suspicious and snarled her question,that they all asked him " _WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?_ I think you'd better answer!"

"I'm going outside to go make dirt." I lied,she looked even more snarled and hissed but stepped away from the exit.I crawled out and stood there for a second. _Why did i lie?_ I ask myself _I'll do just that then get a drink then...i'll run!I'll run like the wind._

I ran for the dirt legs and paws ached belly knot pulled and my sholders only thing that did not ached was my dirt place came closer,soon he could go.

He ran the way back.I hurt as much as it did the way there. _To the lake!_ I screamed to myself. _I know it hurts.I must keep going!_ The lake was farther than the dirt place.I leap forward and over a log.

I stop and collapse,missing Cookie and Maple's forcefully "keep moving".I take in a deep breath,there was the damp earthy smell of the forest,mouse and was Fox.

I jut my head up and look around for the red fur that belonged to a .I took in another deep breath,the scent was fox must be days away.I start running to the lake there I happily drank.

I layed there in the sun,one of the only spots of sunlight i've seen in days.I take in my environment,the scents,the sounds,the sights.I take in the stories the trees sing.

I lay my head back, enjoying the sun's warmth on my stones were nicely warmed.I close my eyes,and sleep took me into the realm of Cat cat's inner soul that was alit.

The stories of how felines got the fire were different in place across the world. Bastet was the one to give the fire in one and in another a thing called the Dragon gave it as a gift to Bastet who shared thought it was baloney.

Though to see his Cat Fire was another had a fire ,a soul,and a was said that your Cat Fire became a star when you died.A star,it started as a fire then to a star.A Cat Star.

His flame was yellow,with a little burned on nothing,there was no fire intanced him and showed him a dream.A small brown tabby,and the cat headed Godess,Bastet.A weird thing beside thing belched a flame the cat's swollowed it and it smoke.

They were in pain,writhing on the thing Belched another fire that went into the stopped and there soul appeared before Fire.

The small brown tabby was so surprised it's heart stopped,he soul combined with the other fire and took to the it became the north was called the Soul star.

I woke,to many unfamiliar voices chatting about unfairness.I slipped of the rock and under the there i could just make out the three shapes of the talking cats.

There was a scared white tom,a pale orange she-cat and a small dark tabby she-cat with white walked to the edge of the pool and took in a breath. "Some cat had been here,by the smell of it recently!"

"Tom!" decided the small dark tabby,she sniffed along a patch of grass then climbed up on the stopped sniffing and looked to the others "He was roosting up here!Either he's small and fast or fat!I bet he's fat!"

"Hey!That's rude!" snarled the pale orange looked around and she for where a tom could hide. "I bet he's still he left such a strong sent in a large area,he must be... he must be old and pampered!"

"So?A trespasser is a trespasser."The white tom stood by his rock and sniffed along the pulled out a turf of black fur,amoung it was a white strand. "look!Black fur,he must be old cause he grew a white strand!"

"Come out now and claim your punishment you old fool!" Cried the small dark tabby,she had her fur fluffed up and face in a pale she-cat cuffed her the the white tom did. "Hay!Why'd you do that!That right there is mean!"

"CAT FIRE! BRAMBLE!SNOWY STORM!" Cried a new voice,the three cats purk there heads up,the newcomer was a orange tom with white belly and paws,but there was one black foot.

"What is it Reed?" asked Cat fire,or the pale orange just by the sound of it the younger ones only have one name but the older ones have what was it like for Cat fire when she was just Cat?

"I found a scent trail of an old tom back that way" he signaled where i had come tail tip was black too,it was out of place "It came from the er annoying trio's smelled like there are now more than three of them!"

"We found the same sent here." replied Snowy Storm,the white tom cleaned dirt of his clawed chest revealing a cleaner looked over to Bramble wide eyed "We don't know where he's 's still here,we know that but,where,and Why and what."

"He was on that rock then he disappeared meowed Cat Fire,she was named after a Cat's burning soul.I wonder what it's Fire had hidden her face,through the shadow's of the setting sun and leaves that were still falling.

Then i see it,half of it was hairless and clawed.A mixed color or scarlet and pink,skin and bite marks were obvious well you had to stare at her face to see the claw had no ears and one eye was ravaged and the other was fine other than the marks around Cat Fire!She had gone through happened?

I push myself farther down the hole into a cavern of i stepped on a stick and it's snap cat looked at the cave,i turned and pushed myself farther down.

I found the end and pushed my nose into it.I curled my tail so that my nose stuffed it into the corner of the dark I would blend in with the paw steps of the cats grew louder.

"When does this cave end?He was right to disappear, but how can we claw a cat in the darkness?" asked the voice of Reed,as the cats searched the darkness that sealed the Fire meowed "We'll make him come out you Fox brain!Did you get Brave Fox's head? cause you sound like him!"

"Yeah maybe he did!Than i got my mother's Soul Story's!"Bramble meowed happily but her mood was diminished when Snowy meowed "SHUDUP!be quiet you Fire did you have to start that?"

"I do what i please with my patrols Snowy." Cat Fire meowed as they carried forward down the tunnel towards my hiding Fire must be older than Snowy is and more expearensce. "I do what i want with my you rember yours?It was only moons ago when i stoped your training and Soul Story gave you your full name."

The cat's stopped before me and my sacred smelled of pride and what was that happiness?The first one's tail tip touched my back as it turned around to look at it's freinds "I think it knows we'll hurt em pretty bad and is pretty i think we should leave and give em a you come over here again you'll be our fresh kill!"

With that they left,i knew that they went what they said.I would die if we met again.I was terrified,cold old untrained fat me against well trained well muscled warmed up Tribe cats,that said everything,i would become crowfood.

I waited until after they were well gone and dashed away from the rocks and lake.I ran until i was there and i never broke my fast steady pace.I Gohan was a coward,I Gohan was hated,I Gohan had just dozed my spirit,My Cat Fire.

At camp no cat cared,i ate grass before entering so that i could go to one looked,everyone exept one cared exept knew how long i had been gone and she was mad.

"YOU Lied!" hissed Cleo making the rest turn and look at me "You were gone a _LONG_ time!Sunhigh was barely here when you left!Now look what time it is!The sun setted already!GIVE ME MY ANSWERS!I will claw your ears for this!"

"I went for a walk,I went made dirt then went to the lake." i meowed not making eye contact.I hated to say anything about the cats that had scared the fire out of me "I came back after a little cat nothing than i walked ate grass and made some dirt and drank some water."

"You dissobeared what i said to tell who's watching what your doing and where your you must be punished."Nightmare meowed angerly,he had not known about his dissapearnce untill now,but he had told him some rules before.

Tell the watching cat what you're doing and where you're you meet tribe cats tell us about mice or fesh kill,unless you have not had one this of all no complaining.I broke three.

"You'll sleep outside from now on." Nightmare meowed,knowing from Cleo i had complained and did not tell them about where i was was just now way i was telling them about Cat Fire, Bramble, Reed and Snowy Storm.

I clamber outside and curl up in an indent.I close my eyes and try to sleep,though i hear the rest of them fall into deep slumber.I moved my head,i could not sleep.

I watch the little sky i can see turn darker and becomes colder and colder,i could not bare it.I close my eyes and try to warm was no way.

I would freeze in days.I would die in days.I could leave but then i'd then break the rules again.I open them again,then i see the first snowflakes fall,a sign that Snowfall was here.

. . .

It was Panzer's turn to watch me,we had fun when it was his time.I would curl up around him and keep him warm when i needed was the only one who cared,he was just to scared.

"I'm so _sorry_." Panzer meowed,he was always wanted me to come back i would break a new made law.I was not to go into camp. "You should go back in,your 'll die,once apon a time you where mean to me and growled and hissed at you want to keep me warm sense i can't go in cause i have to watch you."

"Go 't watch an old cat has cold is killing my bones.I'm starving.I'm still running-kinda" i had changed his schedule.i had three days a week to stay at camp.I hated one,loved another and really did not know about the last "They keep me alive...now when they come back i'll eat snow to save my week's Panzer this will most likely be my last full week."

Winter was at it's was hard to find,so sometimes i missed my week's mouse.I am normally covered in snow in my snow den,the cold winds still made it inside.I was much could see my and Justin would cry at the look of me.

Panzer never saw me either,between me and him was never moved away from me when i curled around allowed me to sleep.I wanted to warm him,he said it worked,but i knew better than to believe that.

"Wheat Field?" a familiar voice was Bramble!The young Tribe apprentice.I wave my tail out of the snow and cover Panzer's stared at my skinny tail.

"What do you want Bramble?" asked Wheat where we where i could not see the talking cats.I could hear there paw steps crunching on the snow. "Snowy Storm,shut your apprentice don't talk either!I won't take your noise."

"What if there home?" asked Bramble,she sounded worried. _What are they doing?I must protect there camp!Then maybe they'll welcome me._ I think.I jump out of the my scrawny body.I leaped forward to stop the cats from destroying the cave.

There was the Snow white scared tom,Bramble,a pale brown tom and a smaller dark brown had there fur pricked ,though scared had leaped to stand beside me.

"Leave!" I splat,i did not care what they were doing had came to close for nearest one,Wheat Field,splat hissed and Snowy laughed.

"You scrawny old cat think you can stop us?" asked Snowy,he was laughing.I heard some noise in the camp,they had returned ,But Maple and Cookie who were out and about running. Maybe getting chased.

I hear Cleo and Bary talk about there catches, Gandalf's praze and the rests angry 's go check on Gohan now. We'd better. The cats pricked there ears and a Smileish snarl appeared on there face. "Go in them Tribe cats."

The black and white tom encircled and growls louder then you think a cat could get.I let out my own,in the camp i hear many wondering out loud if they should "help".

"I know your scent!" Bramble gasped,she turned and looked at Snowy then at took in a deep breath and gave them weird looks. "Your the tunnle did you hide?I want to know!Oh and you're sent said you were was before you've lost a lot of weight."

"Yes,and i used to color of my fur to hide.I've lost lots and lots of weight." I snarl,they were taken aback,only for a purred and moved to stand right in front .

"Sorry about that,some cat was stealing our prey and the camp was ….. A ways away." explained Snowy as he apologized for no reson at all.I knew what he ment by a ways was close to the rocks.

"Why apologize?I was in the over." I sigh looking over to the camp,no one had came to help me with the tribe cats.I sit and let my fur lie flat.

Then i got hit with a coughing fit,hacking and my throat was raw and my chest felt did this winter have to end like this?The last few winters had been happy and years ago he had made new friends of the group.

"You're too skinny and that," he began talking about the fit "was white you live in that snow?That'll give you green Black death."

"I see my future then.I complained a lot and went to take a drink and nap and got sentenced to death." I sigh,i nod to the slink back to my snow. "You know i had a long life.I'm fourteen in human eighty old."

"But elders are important!" Cried out Bramble,i turn and look at her from the entrance of the snowden.I purr at her enthusiasm.I had that once,i also would have complained once. "They can't do that!Nightmare always said elders where a _waist of time!_ "

"He said those who can't hunt are those without fresh kill!" Joined in Claw.I purred and slid in my den.I curled up,when i saw two forms at the and Cookie "You must come with us you ….mouse dung."

"Why?This is my resting place." I look away from the queens,I see behind them,Tabz,Nightlight and the ...why does Tabz look victorious?I climb out anyway.

Tabz leaps and his claw's meet my shoulder bones and he sends me clawed my once flat belly and i feebly try clawing leaps on his back and bit deep into the base of his neck.

Bary attacked his belly,which went sliding between the two of the bravest,yet the scaredest attacked his and snarls came from the kittens and me?I stopped trying.

"Tabz?I thought you were on our side?" cried Nightlight,If i knew her fate then i would have shut her i had said on the other had snarled "Shut is less talkative then you!"

"You …?I hate you,you Fox dung eater!" The worst thing she could think was to kind to do anything like though was the opposite of Nightlight snarled "YOU MEAN NOTHING TO ME!I was given a job to kill him,so first though!Say goodbye!"

He leaped off of me and attacked scrambled at his belly and her claws raked his snak his jaws into her throat and bit as hard as he and Maple attacked him but he would not let go.

Her attacks grew weaker as she lost blood.I leaped up attacked too with the group but my attempts were i see Sass, Coco, Gandalf ,Leo and Patch,then snow.

And a White she -cat with black paws and see new cat snarls and pounds until she was right behind Tabz. "Hello!Salts says hi you peice of rat food and Fox dung!I hope you know your son _hates_ you!"

Nightlight's life was looked behind him,the she cat snarled and Tabz jaws were aimed at her throat,surely she was dead,she unsheathed her claws,weirdly long ones and sliced upwards.

They hit his shoulder and made his fall of she-cat snarled and attacked his flank,Tabz attacked her ear got a nick and he got a long jagged cut down his attacked again.

Tabz got hold of her leg and she attacked his head over and over with her long let go and she went for his Teeth sank in and blood gushed out between her jaw pulled back then let go.

The light was horrible,worse then Tabz killing throat had gotten ripped from his spurted slowly bleed and died in horrible pain.

The she-cat looked over to me,her black paws were now red and she stood in a pool of freezing winter's cool air was beginning to freeze the blood around her paws.

"He killed my killed my,our killed my killed my parent's littermates."The she-cat started pain welled in her looked at his dead meowed once more. "He killed his killed his he could get his mangy paws on died."

"So is this Salts still alive?" asked Cookie who stared at the bodies of her turned to look at the she cat "you said he killed your kit' you also said that he hated him."

"Salts is alive.I'm Winter by the way." She meowed as she moved away from the body of began to dig a grave,for one of them. "I know where you can me Salts and knows about 'll be 's kits will be fine 'll have them in a few moons."

"Thank you." Chocolate meowed from where she had started digging beside and Sass where helping and Snow helped Winter. "We'll help you bury will be always hated than Leo."

"He liked i also knew him before he was a pile of mouse dung." Patch meowed as she pulled Nightlight into the then pushed a pawful of dirt on her body. "You know she was so like her should not have died. Tabz on the other hand deserved his death."

We bury in silence after we walk away without a new camp was a large ravine covered by bushes and brambles. Salts was a calico and Wisher was a black cat with pale orange was a happy camp.

I knew that soon i would strengthen and become an important in the corner of my eye i saw a flash of black and white fur.I turn my head and see a proud tom standing in front of five other toms and six she-cats.

"Oh leave them come by every moon or so." Winter meowed as she lead the cats down to the tom,i was an old friend.

Right behind him was a old black she cat.I knew her he?Right there!Another black the black tom was another black she-cat but with a sliver of white on her chest and ears.I stopped and caused the others to stop.

They stared at me and i stared knew me too,for the three where my family and the fourth was a ,Uub and Amy,or it also could not be ,the black and white tom was my old friend.

"Gandalf"Usha meowed under his breath but i could still had been his friend,a little closer than knew him too,just a lot less than everyone else.

"Usha." I meow,i can't help it.I tried so hard to stop myself and turn around and leave them be.I can't i had to say something.I had to tell them i still knew them.

Usha answers me,the way i recognized my name. "Gohan." Then we just kept soon looked away and carried on with our lives.I went to meet Salts and Wisher and he kept on going to where he was going.

"Mamma?Amy?" asked a small kitten voice.I look back up to see two little kittens beside Amy,my was covered in scars and kitten looked a bit like Cleo and the other was solid black. "You won't leave us,will you?"

"You're not mine." She growled then she looked down to the group of cats. She looked down at them she growled once more "we can't afford to waste food on you this deep in the winter."

"You're going to make them freeze and starve?" Gasped was technically no longer a was still small and fluffy,but was large to and had a hunter's answer " only way they'll live is if you catch them."

She pushed them off the edge.I leaped up and caught one in my jaws,we both nearly fell and Cleo caught the other on her back..Both were covered in claw marks and blood.

When i had caught mine he had been so slippery in blood he had nearly fallen out of my was all other one had fallen on Cleo's back and had started to slip when Cleo had grabed its scuff.

We bring them to the other cats and clean there fur,and Cleo's back had become scarlet with blood from the young one that looked like Cleo was named Enya and the black one was named _toms,_ Enya was a weird name for a tom,i wonder who named him.

We slept well that night,and for many more nomad group was long gone,i bet they were how would i know?They were soon to be leader, "Amy",or so i though was what happened next was worse,she was not careless she was ruthless. Enya and Rye would end up being my adopted kits.

I cried so often about my killing family and and Salts helped me with my fighting and hunting skills,with the rest of corse. My White cough was gone in a year's time,thanks to Wisher.

Patch's and Snow's kits were a of them,they got along with Enya and Rye names were Night and for Nightlight and Sky for Skytune,Patch's mother.

I caught the same amount of prey as Winter did,and Salts and Sass...but that's beside the point.I was useful,not what Nightmare thought of me.I was important and needed.I liked it.

Night,Sky,Enya,and Rye looked up to my stories and my fun games.I taught them things using these way my mother taught me.I was no longer fat,and my arthritis was half as bad it used to be.

Then i saw Claw,a tom from the tribe sneak up behind the camp.I was about three years after the tribe "attack",i had not seen them i saw Cleo,and was confused.

"Cleo?Claw?" i asked and they snap around to face me.I knew just by the looks on there faces that they loved each other.I began to purr. "Thank the stars above!Looks like Cleo found a mate."

"What?No,we're just friends." Cleo meowed franticly.I purred louder and Cleo stood straighter before slaking down and looking down at her paws.I walk away happy,and glad for this was then end of my story,but not the end of Cleo's.

That night i slept around two small kittens and purred them to sleep before i fell cold airs of the night and winter was pushed outside of our secure camp.

I found that in my first few years,of the outside world was,happy,then after that a few years of depressed,then finally happy again...that won't last ,i lost my fat and my old ways,then i found some of them.

Cleo,grown up,or almost there,with Claw was a was ready for a i doubted that she would get with claw.I was this is the end,or well of my story.

Of course there's more!Little ones has your home been made yet?I thought now find more of the story in someone else's ?No no no,not yet little bugs.I'm not there yet.

Fine!Later,go eat and talk to eh, see if a warrior will take you to the other i mean , she be happy?I doubt 's grumpy!

Bye little ones,watch were your padding on your way ,tell the story as must rember it,maybe we'll take you to New and Full meetings.

Ha ha!I was joking!Go to your mother before she kills for your with my dream?With the cat from the future? No she won't be born for a while.

That was a long time ago,yet just after that i saw Cleo told me the i had said and wanted to hear. "Were mates, but there something else."

I then became was it?Was there something wrong?Was it with the camp? We had been out were close to camp but still far. "Eh,its about came _here_."


End file.
